What Really Happened
by Amazing Michelle-Man
Summary: It's just a normal day at the beach for the Titans...until they find out a secret Robin's been trying to keep about his apprenticeship to Slade. Now he's decided to tell them everything. NOT slash.


I wanted to write a story like this since I read others similar. Then I realized how cheesy the idea was and I just had fun writing the humor side.

Criticism is completely welcome. I'd especially love grammar/spelling mistakes pointed out. Even the most miniscule will make me happy.

**Disclaimer**: Wouldn't it be funny if Glen Murakami and Amy Wolfram came on FanFiction and wrote their own stories? That's something I would do if I ever wrote a book. The best part would be that no one would ever know. Can you imagine getting flames? XD

* * *

**What Really Happened**

The Titans had started off in their sickenly, cliché routine (you know what it is), Robin training, Raven meditating, Cyborg beating Beast Boy at video games, and Starfire doing…whatever Starfire does in the kitchen.

And then Beast Boy suggested they go swimming.

Cyborg agreed, saying in this August heat, it was good to cool off his mechanical half every once in a while. And naturally Starfire was delighted, going on about "merging time" before they finally realized she meant bonding time. Not even Raven disagreed.

Except for Robin. There was something nagging at the back of his mind, something telling him that swimming was a very bad idea. But it had been forgotten for so long and it was too hot to think, so Robin agreed too.

So they went swimming. But first they changed into their swim suits.

Beast Boy walked out proudly, his weak green chest puffed up and wearing yellow trunks with black, Batman symbols printed all over it. Robin fought with him for ten minutes, after which he sulked back into his room to find a pair of purple shorts. Robin had red trunks and still wore his tunic, cape, gloves, belt, and mask. Starfire had an itsy-bitsy, teeny-weeny, yellow, polka-dot bikini and Raven didn't change at all due to a "skin condition" she claimed to have.

And for reasons unknown to the world, Cyborg was wearing blue, mechanical-patterned swim trunks.

They went outside and blinked in the sun for a moment before taking off to the small patch of beach that sat on their island. When they got to the edge of the sand, Raven started to set up her chair, umbrella, and book in a comfortable position, Starfire following her to talk her into making a sandcastle, and Cyborg called out "race you to the water!" which set the three boys running.

Robin quickly pulled off his gloves, belt, cape, and tunic and raced ahead of Beast Boy and Cyborg who kept pushing and hitting to sabotage each other. He had gotten to the water's edge when he noticed that they weren't behind him anymore and, as he dove in, he saw four shocked and confused faces when he glanced around his shoulder. He also caught a bit of his back, too.

That was how he remembered.

_Crap._

Still in his dive and forced to complete it, his face began to burn in embarrassment even in the cool ocean water. He tried to think of a defense as he swam to the surface but the only helpful conclusion he came up with was to simply stay under until his body floated up without him.

Instinct fighting his first choice, he emerged from the water and climbed onto the rock. As he walked towards the others, he kept his head down, mask furrowed.

"Dude…"

"Robin was—was that from—?"

Starfire and Raven drifted over.

"Robin, please talk to us. What has happened to your back?"

Raven was the only one who stayed silent as the others continued to comment, her violet eyes searching him. He blocked her out of his mind when he felt her probing his emotions.

Robin grabbed his clothes from the ground. "It's nothing," he stated vaguely, pulling his shirt back on, grabbing his extra gear, and walking back to the tower. The rest of the Titans had a quick fight over who would follow (complete with Rock-Paper-Scissors, Nose-Goes, and Bubble-Gum-Bubble-Gum-in-a-Dish) before Starfire finally volunteered and flew after him, at which point Robin had already entered and started towards his room.

Starfire opened his bedroom door and tenderly stepped in, calling his name softly. He was standing with his back facing the mirror that covered a whole wall, staring at it.

"Oh Robin…" she repeated. She rushed to his side and looked sadly at the offending skin.

Across his shoulders was tattooed a horrible design of spiked ivy and thorns all coming together in the middle to form an all too familiar 'S' insignia.

"I didn't want you guys to worry," Robin replied sheepishly, looking at the floor.

"Robin," Starfire said in a tone, not quite of disapproval, but certainly firm, "You are needing to understand that friends are here so that you do not have to carry your burdens by yourself." He smiled thankfully at her for not getting mad. "Would you feel comfort in telling me about it?"

"Yeah," he chuckled nervously. "I guess I owe you that much."

"Then please excuse me for one moment." She walked to the door and opened it, stepping aside before Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven fell on top of her, having been pressing their ears to the door to hear them speak. "I think perhaps you should tell all of us."

Robin sighed. "You're right. Sit down; I need to tell _all_ of you what happened when I was with Slade." The Titans entered solemnly and took a seat on his bed, turning towards their leader who had put his shirt back on, purposely giving them all one last look at his back.

Robin looked them each in the eye and began his story.

* * *

**Yes, that's the end. No, I'm not going to write more. You can if you want to, just take it and run and message me so that I can read it, too. Just don't ask me to keep writing.**

**Yeah, I know, the tattoo idea is weird and a bit OOC for Slade. I probably wouldn't have posted this if it wasn't for how much fun I had writing the rest of it ;)**

**And once again, if you've seen any grammar/spelling mistakes, even the smallest one, please tell me, I'd love to know.**


End file.
